Frantic Factory
Frantic Factory is the third stage of Super Donkey Kong 64. The entrance to this level is at the top of the structure on the island directly across the water from DK’s house entrance. There is a sign at the start of the level warning Mario that there is no 100-coin star, though there are still 7 stars to collect. The level is split into two halves which are separate from each other and connected by the tunnel to the left of the start, as well as a pipe on the third floor of the first section. The first section is divided into three floors, with poles connecting each floor. The second section is characterized by a huge tall circular room with pipes and rotating cylinders around the perimeter, and is probably the hardest platforming section of the game. Levels Star 1 Go left from the start of the level and enter the pipe to warp to the second zone. Jump down to the platform directly below the entrance. Run up the two spinning cylinders (or slopekick up the pipe) and jump to vent on the pipe next to the red coin. Jump across the next spinning cylinder and drop to the two vents with red coins. From the second vent, do a sideflip wallkick to get up to the next spinning cylinder and jump to the platform at the top. Long jump to the second pole, hop to the platform and long jump to the next one. Do a sideflip wallkick to get on top of the vent, then carefully jump from pole to pole to get the star. The star can be reached from the third pole with a precise jump dive, but it’s a bit risky. Star 2 Go left from the start of the level and enter the pipe to warp to the second zone. All of the red coins are in the tall circular room with the pipes and spinning cylinders. # On a platform underneath the entrance just on the left # In the wall, at the top of the two spinning cylinders to the right of the entrance at the top # On a vent across another spinning cylinder # On a vent underneath the second red coin # On a vent next to the third red coin # On a vent, after two spinning cylinder leading down from the first red coin platform # Across the middle of the room from the sixth red coin, on a vent underneath two platforms and a spinning cylinder # On a pipe, just above the bottom level of the area. After obtaining all 8 red coins, the star appears on top of the middle platform that goes across the room. Star 3 Go into the tunnel on the right from the main entrance, into the room on the right and up the pole. Take a right down the tunnel and follow it until the room with lots of toy blocks. Start climb the blocks at the corner of S/R, 1/backwards 2 by using a sideflip-wallkick. Climb to the top to get a star. Star 4 Head back to the toy blocks room. Go into the tunnel on the right side of the room and climb the pole. Enter the room with the yellow lava pools, and go to the upper level. Sideflip up to the tunnel leading out of the room to find King Bob-omb. The five Kuromame on the platform can make the fight tricky, but unlike some other hacks there is no penalty for throwing him off the center platform, and the flames won’t reach Mario on the ground below it. Alternatively, using the temporary invulnerability power-up can protect Mario from the Kuromame's flames. Star 5 Head back past the toy blocks room, through the tunnel on the right and up the pole to the top floor. Enter the room with the yellow lava pools and go into the tunnel to the left of the entrance to find a colorful barrel organ. If Mario approaches the organ, a mix of big and regular Goombas pop out of the barrels. Killing all the Goombas will make the star appear. Star 6 There is a pink Bob-omb in the room directly in front of the main entrance who asks Mario to kill off the Boos for him. Ground pound or hit the Boos from behind to kill them. # In the room to the right of the pink Bob-omb # In the room next to the first Boo’s room # Up the pole in the second Boo’s room, in the hallway on the left # In the same hallway as the third Boo, but on the right side # Through the room on the right, near the fourth Boo, on the stairs leading out of the room After killing all 5 Boos, Big Boo appears in the room near the staircase leading to the 5th Boo. Killing Big Boo will give Mario a star. Star 7 A tunnel on the ground floor of the second zone leads to a room with a Bullet Bill launcher and a metal grate with an explosive warning symbol on it (which is also the first room after the Cranky's Lab entrance). Lure the Bullet Bill towards the grate and jump out of the way at the last second to clear the way and get the star. This star replaces the 100-coin star in this level, and the 100-coin star message comes up after Mario grabs it. Enemies * Amp * Big Goomba * Boo * Bob-omb * Bullet Bill * Fly guy * Goomba * Kuromame Trivia * Going through the pipe that connects the two sections of the level will reset the coin counter, though it's impossible to even get 50 coins for the 1-up. * In DK64 the first section's three floors are the Lobby, Testing, and R&D in that order, while the second section is the Production area. Category:Level Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Category:Factory Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Location Category:Location